mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skyworld
s, s, s, and Winged ? Blocks |ethnic_groups_year = |demonym = Elians |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Menoda |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Flanité |leader_title3 = Monarch |leader_name3 = King Sigmus Elion |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Migration to the Skies |established_date1 = 12,000 BC |established_event2 = Rapid Modernization |established_date2 = 1584 AD |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = Unknown always changes |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 408,000,000 |population_estimate_rank = 3rd |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = 185,000,000,000 s |GDP_nominal_rank = 1st |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |Gini_category = |HDI = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |HDI_category = |currency = Xips |currency_code = |time_zone = All time zones |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |antipodes = |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |drives_on = left |cctld = |iso3166code = |calling_code = +2 |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnotes = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote7 = }} The Grand Elian Kingdom of the Skyworld is the nation of the Clouds in the . Every cloud, skycastle, , sky structure, and empty area of sky is under their mighty rule (except for the sky above the Desert Civilizations, which they greedily claim, which is why it's always so dry there). Skyworld is the World's greatest Military Power, holding the world's largest airship fleet and most soldiers; they have won both Mushroom World Wars. The dominant species are Flinns, s, s, s, and Winged ? Blocks. Cities Most cities rest on giant clouds. The biggest city is Xiphion named after the nation's great leader of the distant past, Xiphis. Other cities include Kladion, and Ferritonia. These cloud cities float around and spread their water to the world. They are surrounded by many skycastles made for defense. Other Sky Ports float around as well. These are great stations where many nations trade with Skyworld; transportation is often abundant and the Military holds their bases here, too. Sometimes there are outposts that float around just to keep watch of the Skies. Defence If Skyworld wills to attack another nation, it can attack with its grand airfleet, it can rain down tornadoes, it can strike with lightning, and it can unleash hurricanes. Governement Operation Skyworld is Federal Constitutional Kingdom. It has a parliament with a Prime Minister and the Skymaster, the Monarch and a Royal Family which are direct disendants from Xiphis himself. The parliament takes care of national affairs and passes laws, and the Skymaster approves them or vetos them if it is important. But the Skymaster can technically make and override any decision made by the main government. But they are just nominal, so they don't really control anything. They are only the figureheads of the nation that patriotically speak for Skyworld. An example of the government's way of operation is: If Skyworld were to receive an act of War, the Parliment would declare and run the War with it changing current laws to change distribution of taxes, supplies, and food during War, the Skymaster would read and approve the acts and would be giving speeches of hope for Skyworld, and ones that threaten the enemy. Federal Distribution There are many States: These are just groups of cloud cities that float around in same general areas. Some states have higher altitudes than others, too. The land portion is also split up into its own states. There are four provinces which each contain states: the area of land that belongs to Skyworld, the Lower-altitudes of the Sky, the Mid-altitudes, and the High-altitudes. Physical Structure Cloud Cities are the main structure of Skyworld. There are countless clouds and over a hundred large cities that roam the World. They remain higher than the greatest mountains and highest Mushrooms so that they are not destroyed. More moderately sized cloud cities can be be lower where the mountains are elevated, but usually naturally avoid the mountains. And at the lowest possible elevation of clouds, nearly no one is present except for some domestic nomads. At the area under the Middle Level, there is no more cloud cities. But in this section there are many sky islands, and Mushroom Platforms. These can hold entire cities of their own, which are still ruled by sky world. This is where Mario's Adventures sometimes take place. As a nation mostly made out of clouds, Skyworld has a very complicated physical structure, unlike other nations which are just huge plots of land. But there is a small 1580 km2 plot of land on the ground that actually belongs to Skyworld. This land is very humid, usually dark from all the clouds, and hilly. Several Medieval Castles are spread across the land. There are many small towns with citizens of the Skyworld living there doing domestic land work. Industry is highly limited due to the towering blue spotted mountains which are found every 5 kms apart from each other. This land is inhabited by some of the species found living in the Clouds, but mostly s. The Sky People cleverly give these citizens the nick name Earth-dwellers. Duty to the World Because Skyworld is the world's most powerful nation, and it is the border between space it is Skyworld's Duty to defend Earth. Although the Thermosphere Authority is the country of the outer atmosphere, they have no military power because they are just the sovereign country managing the Space Ports. Since no country on the Mushroom World controls a Galactic Empire beyond its only Moon, the Mushroom is a little neutral planet with no Galactic Allies which makes it very attractive to intergalactic empires. Skyworld maintains this Duty by developing incredible technology. The Dark Land has launched a Universal Invasion, which failed twice. This has caused hate towards the and has brought many unbelievable attacks upon it. But luckily Skyworld has evaded all of them so far. Some examples are: *A merciless Space Invasion from the Space Pirates. Skyworld was able defend the world with minimal casualties in a 36 hour space battle. *A warp attack from the Hifidulch Galactic Empire. Fortunately Skyworld was able to launch dark matter corrupters at the time warp portal before the enemy fleet made the attack jump, thus preventing the destruction of the Globe. *A black hole spawn next to Mushroom World almost sucked up the planet, but Skyworld sent in an unlocked white hole through a galactic telegenerator in a space missile into the black hole thus neutralizing the space-time difference, destroying the black hole. *An inner planetary energizer was placed by an Empire from another Universe. It was made to explode the planet from inside. But luckily, by tracing this Empires radiation tracks, they were able to find where to find the hole in which the energizer was placed and destroyed thus once again saving the planet. *Countless Invasions which were all mercilessly dealt with in a swift manner in order to ensure the safety of Skyworld and the presence of power. *A massive invasion from an entire Inter universal imperial force fleet. After four days of the battle, and almost 40% of the enemy fleet destroyed, and the empire retreated. This was an amazing show of Galactic Power; because never in multiversal history had a single country on a single planet ever won a battle against such a huge force. Thus Skyworld has done its Duty while maintaining a stable society, and protecting the planet. It has prevented many space invasions and is known throughout the Universe as one of the most powerful forces of all time. Foreign Policy + Positive O Neutral - Negative *Mushroom Kingdom: + *Koopia: + *Dark Land: - *BeanBean Kingdom: + *Constitutional Empire of United Creatures: O *Sarasaland *Goomba Rebellion: + *Thermoshpere Authority: O *Halfot Desert Empire: - *Shroob State: - *Badlands: + *Qux Badlands: - *United Republic: + *Centurylands: O *Timphonia: O *Heñia: O *Underworld Alliance: - List of Cities *Xiphion: Capital/Largest City *Kladion: Most fortified and abundant with Military *Ferritonia: National Museums *Sesna-Willis Skyport: Largest center of Trade *Axion: Large City *Dreejix: Large City *Torris City: Large City *Hydroxia: Large City *Atriphonia: Large City *Faxius Trellion: Large City *Itrosis: Large City *Onan City: Large City *Gerniex: Large City *Nubion: Large City *Cumulon: Large City *Farpho: Trade Port *Chengloss: Large Fortification *Tritus Elion: Large/Oldest City *Tratilakminis: Large City Category:British Media: Fanon Category:Nations Category:Places Category:Countries List of Holidays *Christmas *New Years *Halloween *Formation Day: The Day Skyworld was officially formed *Migration Day: The Day the Flinns first decided to migrate to the Skies. *Parliament Day: The Day celebrating the Elian Parliament *Executive Day: The Day celebrating the Elian President *Representation Day: The Day celebrating Congress *Athletics Day: The Day of Sports *Academics Day: The Day of Academics *Water Day: The Day honoring Clouds and Water *Elion Day: The Day honoring the Royal Family. *Realistic Day: The Day honoring all Dimensions, Worlds, Galaxies, and Nations in Reality. *Xiphis Day: The Day honoring Xiphis *Glade's Day: The Day celebrating Trellitore Glade *Ferrion's Day: The Day celebrating the Ferr's Family Important Historical Figures *Xiphis: The greatest leader of Skyworld. Expanded the nation and made it more prosperous. *Trellitore Glade: Adventurer who discovered the Toadstool Diamonds. *Ellie Elion: Lead the Flinns to migrate to the Skies. *Elius: Founded the idea of migrating to the Skies. Grandfather of Ellie Elion. *Darenti Ferr: Made Skyworld an economically powerful nation. Founded Ferritonia. *Tamarento: Adventurer that served Skyworld loyally. National Anthem Category:British Media: Fanon Category:Nations Category:Places Category:Countries